Did you know we're married?
by DownUnderSister
Summary: Prussia has started his own religion more like cult and wants Austria to be a part of it. However, Austria wants nothing to do with it, mostly because it means being married to the Prussian...


The delicate melody of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata could be heard down the hallways of Austria's house. The Austrian was peacefully playing his grand piano, grateful that nobody was there to annoy him. His deep purple eyes were closed as he played.

"Hey, little master, give the awesome me a high-five." Came a gravely German voice.

Austria slammed down on the keys from surprise and looked beside him to see a certain albino sitting right next to him on the piano chair. "Prussia! What are you doing here!" Austria yelled.

"What, so I'm not allowed to climb through an open window, sneak into your music room and ask you for a high-five?" Prussia asked, looking way too innocent.

Deep purple eyes stared into fiery red ones in an intense battle. "Get out of my house!" Austria yelled as he shot out of his seat, causing it to fall over with the Prussian.

"Owww, that hurt" Prussia whined as he rubbed his head which had hit the ground quite hard. "I'm only leaving if you give me a high-five" Prussia said as he held out his hand.

"You are such a pain in the neck Prussia" Austria sighed as he gave the Prussian a half-hearted high-five. "Now leave before I have to call Germany or even worst, Hungary."

"Sorry frau, what's yours is mine so I think the awesome me will be staying." Prussia suddenly stood up and ran his hand through his short white hair.

Austria stared at the man before him, slowly losing his temper. "What do you mean? We are NOT married and I am most certainly NOT your wife!" Austria walked over to Prussia and started pushing him towards the front door.

"Hold on a second Austria" Prussia said with a smirk and faced the Austrian "I made my own awesome religion and you get married by high-fiving and here's the best part, you can marry as many people as you want!" Prussia then let out his trade mark laugh.

Austria let out a sigh and held his forehead in his hand. "I think you must have hit your head harder than I thought."

"No it's true, the awesome me is already married to West, France, Spain, Italy, Japan, Ukraine and Australia…. Wait, am I married to Australia?" Prussia stopped for a moment to try and remember. "…..yes I am! I really need to start making a list."

"Fine you can have your crazy cult"

"Religion" Prussia corrected.

Austria gave him a look that could cut glass before finishing his sentence. "Fine 'religion' but I want a divorce."

"Kesesese sorry frau the only way you can get a divorce is by undoing the high-five and there's no way I'll let you do that" Prussia informed the now furious Austrian. Prussia then got an awesome idea. "Hey Austria, knuckle knock!" Prussia said as he held up his fist.

"Will that get me a divorce?" Austria asked, trying so very hard not to punch Prussia straight in the face.

Prussia laughed "no, this consummates the marriage, if you know what I mean." Prussia was then punched in the face by a surprisingly strong Austrian.

Austria looked down at the unconscious Prussia as he held his fist "why is his face so hard?" As soon as his hand stopped hurting, Austria dialled Germany's number and waited for the man to pick up.

"Hallo?"

"It's Austria, come and pick up your brother, NOW!" Austria hung up the phone and waited for Germany to come and collect his idiot of a brother.

Austria had finally calmed down when Germany arrived at the front door. Austria went to let him in thinking "at least someone uses the door." When he opened the door he could see that Germany didn't look all that surprised that he had to pick up his bother.

"Hallo Germany, Prussia is this way" Austria said as he led the taller man to his brother who was still sprawled out on the floor. "I would suggest that you get some professional help for him."

Germany picked up his brother and throw him onto his back. "Ja, did he tell you about his new religion?" Germany asked.

"He did a lot more then tell me about it" Austria said as his eyebrow began to twitch. "Please see to it that he never comes back unless he wants a repeat of today" Austria warned.

"Ja, I will try, I'm sorry about this Austria" Germany apologised as he left the house with an unconscious Prussian draped across his back.


End file.
